welcome to tokyo
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Aikawa Ayumu's life was fine until Eren and a few people appeared out of nowhere. Eren's sister Mikasa sliced Aikawa in half but we all know that he is a zombie so he is immune to attacks like that. will Aikawa and is friends control them?


**Chapter !: welcome to Japan**

**this is an "ultimate" (not saying its really the best ok... so don't get angry) crossover of three animes that I know, of course I won't tell until we get into the action so let's just get going! and also the third anime will be revealed in part 2  
**

* * *

As I woke up the sun is shining to me I thought to myself today's going to be a horrible day...

oh by the way I'm Aikawa Ayumu and I'm zombie and masou shojou.

but what I'm happy about is that to day is Saturday so no school...

"what's for breakfast?"

I asked a a girl in front of me with a brown chestnut hair.

"leaf lady is cooking she said something about miso soup and something else" (you will know who is leaf lady later)

oh her names Haruna she is a girl with an attitude

"oh!, well ok" I responded to her  
I went near the table and sat next to a girl wearing an armor and gauntlets... her name is Eucliwood Hellscythe or Eu for short she is a necromancer from the underworld she was the one who prevented my death after being murdered by Kyoko-san... she is not important right now

within a few minutes another girl opened the door leading to the kitchen she is the leaf lady, but that's not her real name her real name is Serephim she is a vampire-ninja

"breakfast is ready" she said.

"ittadakimatsu" we ate breakfast. when we finished eating breakfast

I stood up the table and said to the group

"so what are-" I was interrupted by a bright light that blinded us

"aaaaahhh!" I heard the voices of multiple people

and after a few seconds the light vanished.

we ran outside our yard to see what was going on. we were shocked that eight people came out of no where.

"let's help these guys" I said to them.

the three of them nodded to me and we started to pull the bodies (they are not dead) when we are about to pull the other two they regained conscious and retaliated. they were wearing some kind of gear in their waist

"let me go!" the boy said to me

and the girl kicked Sera to make her fall down and let her go. they stood in front of us breathing really hard.

"please let us help you" Sera told the two

"no we don't need your help. Give us back our friends!"

"we are helping them!" I said to them

then someone pulled my shirt. It was Eu she raised a not saying

'Ayumu cover your ears.' I nodded so does Sera and Haruna. We covered our ears and Eu spoke

"sleep" then all of the sudden the two went to sleep then we opened our ears and Eu told us by raising a note

'they're asleep you can take care of them now.

I nodded.

all the eight woke up in beds but their arms and legs are strapped and they saw their gears right in front of them

"we need to get those gears" and suddenly the door opened

"ah good your awake." I said to them with a smile

the two tried to escape but is was no use

I walked closer and sat on a chair next to the girl and asked her

"what is your name"

"why should I tell you" I stared at her not blinking until she dropped the act

she sighed "my name is Mikasa" oh I see and who are they she pronounced the names

she is "Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin, and Eren"

"oh so I see"

"what are you planning to do with us?" Eren said to me

"nothing I just want to help you so I removed the gear around your waist and placed it there speaking of which how did you guys came here?"

"we don't know" Jean said to me

"well at least tell me where you guys come from?"

Mikasa explained everything to me

"oh ok" I stood up freed Mikasa and all of the sudden she went to the gear and took a sword and stabbed me and sliced me in half literally. I fell down with sliced body

"ok lets get out of here he is already dead."

"hey can you have a little respect for the dead." I said to her all of them were shocked and Mikasa trembled

"W-what are you? why are you not dead?" she said to me while she is shaking.

"I'm a zombie things like that doesn't kill me"

"y-your not human?"

I sighed "yes"I put myself up using my arms and connected my legs and body and in a few seconds my legs and my body were back to normal

Mikasa kneeled down with fear

"so I wouldn't dare escaping" I said to Mikasa with a mean look in her face.

until the door opened

"ayumoron what the heck is going on?" Haruna screamed at me

" nothing at all this girl just sliced me in half" I replied to her

Sera joined the conversation "It doesn't matter because your a zombie you piece of shit, but the good thing is that they are already awake"

" yeah that's good enough" so I freed the other seven and I told them

"if I were you I wouldn't escape"

"why would you say that?" Connie said to me

"because in your in the year 2020 welcome to the future, and there is always something around the corner"

I felt another tug behind me, It was Eu. she rises a note saying

'there is a megalo' I nodded to her

"well if you guys wanna survive first you need to know how fight a megalo"

"megalo?" all of eight said in unison

I left the house finding the megalo but how convenient it was just outside of our house so in a matter of seconds the megalo transformed into a crayfish an AAA-class megalo

I wasn't shocked at all because I see them very often nowadays so I did the usual

"you will me mine" it launched one of its claw towards me.

"look out!" Eren shouted at me

but they were all surprised (except for Eu Sera and Haruna) that I stopped it with just one hand

"impossible!" the crayfish said to me with a shock

"heh well my turn" I threw the claw towards him but unfortunately he dodged it but with the distraction I got enough time to transform

"Haruna!, its time!" Ishouted at her so she threw the chainsaw and I said the incantation

"nomobuyo oishi hashitawa dokeda gunmichan de ribura!" a very bright light shined and it dimmed in a matter of seconds and I was in the costume of a masou shojo.

"what is that suit?!" Connie said

"okay crayfish let's end this" I focused my power increasing my damage

"300%" I jumped up in the air and said my finishing move

"Mystalitin kick!" I sliced the crayfish in half and it vanished out of thin air

"A-amazing" all the eight was amazed.

"so that's why you need to get used to it" I smiled at them.

**okay guys that's the end of part 1 I will be making part 2 in no time. that's all what I'm going to say and see ya **


End file.
